Tell Me You're Mine, Forever
by halfblood hufflepuff
Summary: Oneshot smut. Someone stole Hermione's irreplacable Hogwarts: A History first edition, hardcover and a deluxe. The same person takes her virginity on an isolated beach, and he claims her along with the book as his.


I do not own the characters, nor the original plot. This story may seem coincidental to an existing one - my apologizes if it does so.

EDIT NOTE: Gosh I finally realized that Draco's middle name is Abraxas and yeah there are some typos :P

xxx

_'Are you sure 'Mione? It'd be such a quiet life...'_

A quiet life indeed.

It is night time and Hermione Granger is wandering alone on the beach near her house, in the small wizarding community she resides in. The full moon is out which shines a light onto the sand - creating a surrealistic landscape.

Earlier today she came home to find that her small house has been broken into, and someone stole her prized _Hogwarts: A History _- first edition, a hardcover and an irreplacable deluxe.

And inside that book, her most cherished book, there lies her secret.

Upon raiding her own house to see if the thief stole anything else, Hermione found a short note which she is currently crushing in her small fist, out of anxiousness:

_Hermione Granger,_

_If you wish to see your beloved treasure again, come alone to the secluded beach tonight around midnight. You know which beach I'm referring to._

_Disobey me, and you will suffer the consequences._

_I know your secrets,_

_DAM_

The young witch sighs and looks about. She feels so exposed, her petite form standing alone on a grand private beach - it seems she's the only one that comes here once in a while - and amazingly she has stopped growing after fifth year at Hogwarts.

The slight breeze starts to pick up and the girl shows her fear and vulnerability by looking around. Whoever knows what is in her book can blackmail her. Hermione realized how idiotic and rash it is to come out here without informing anyone nor bringing her wand.

Hermione shivers involuntarily and pulls on the hood of her beautiful red cloak. Looking up, her eyes widen as she is startled to see how big and close the full moon is, it seems to be covering the majority of the sky and it makes the water shimmer beautifully. It draws the tide to come closer to where she stands.

She stayed staring in awe of the moon, as she does not hear anyone approaching.

Behind her, Draco Malfoy casually leans on a nearby tree, watching her.

She is wearing a red cloak, such like a little girl from a muggle story he's heard about. She is barefoot; a sign that she has been to his private beach before and knows better to not wear shoes. Under her red cloak, he can see a white skirt flutter with the salty breeze, or perhaps she's wearing a dress. He licks his lips when he can see delicious and long calves.

Earlier he had no difficulty into entering her home - which smells pleasantly of floral and feminity like her - and he simply _accio_-ed the blasted book, leaving a note for her to find when she comes home.

The young man had to catch himself before he groans in anticipation; tonight he will finally conquer the witch who haunts his thoughts day and night.

And the book is his key, he had been surprised when a realization hit him, the other day, as he has being recalling his Hogwarts days.

He accidentally left it in the library, one day from carelessness, and he never was able to retrieve it until now.

Quietly he stalks from behind Hermione as she stares captivated by the full moon. He would be captivated by the moon, too, but his eyes are drawn to her. They always have been for years since she moved into his land.

He was right behind her, and he was fighting the urge to take her then and there, he wants to take his time playing with his prey.

Leaning over, he whispers seductively:

'I'm glad you came.'

Hermione jolts out of her reverie and turns, and she gave a cry of surprise to find Draco Malfoy, her landlord, right behind her.

She stumbles back, forgetting that she is near the water's edge, and she slips backwards, landing on her bum into the water.

Draco bursts out in laughter; this girl is too cute. Hermione just sat in her position, staring incrediously at Draco.

'Malfoy?' She asks in disbelief.

'The one and only,' and he bows down - mockingly and to help her up. She took his hand, somehow they became civil despite their past, and he is so happy that she puts aside their differences.

She is just too compassionate, trusting and forgiving.

'Wha - What are you doing here?' She asks, subconsciously leaning into him as she looks around. She hasn't notice that he is still holding her hand, and Draco takes the opportunity to trace small circles with his thumb on her small hand.

'Enjoying a stroll on my luxurious private beach. May I inquire, precisely, why are you trespassing on my property?' He replies in a whisper, as she is standing so close to him. He can smell her sweet and intoxicating, he has to keep himself calm for he does not wish to frighten her.

Hermione turns red, her hood has fallen off when she fell and Draco can see her facial expressions clearly. In the moonlight Draco finds her endearing.

'I... I didn't know you own this beach,' She admits.

Draco tucks a strand of her curls behind one ear, and he kept his hand there as he replies:

'I own everything here, Hermione, this is my land and my inheritance.'

Hermione's heart stopped beating when Draco said her name - she would be a liar to say she is not attractive to him. He really changed from Hogwarts, he carries himself arrogantly as usual, but he's more... quieter and intriguing. He's subtly dangerous, as she recalls village rumors that he ruined many international business men in order to dominate the financial wizard world. While her ambition for a successful career faded away as she fought along side Harry, Draco's ambitions increased. She settles for her peaceful and comfortable life in her successful local bookstore, he simply makes his piles of gold grow through methods she knows not.

His rich husky chuckle fills the atmosphere, and he looks directly into her eyes. His gaze burns into her soul:

'I own the house you live in, Hermione. Along with the rest of the villagers in the same wizard community you inhabit. This beach, along with that forest and this lake, they are part of my assets.'

Hermione backs away from him, conscious that she now stands slightly in the water up to her ankles, but she honestly believes it is dangerous for him to be out here in the open, where enemies may lay hidden in the woods beyond the hidden beach.

'Malfoy, you shouldn't be here. I'm concern for your safety when there is a maniac nearby,' She whispers seriously.

Draco bends over with laughter, 'Last names, Hermione? Did I or didn't I establish that we remain on a first name basis when you moved in a few months ago?'

Hermione fumes and turns around.

'Danger? Hermione Granger, you are safe as long as I am nearby. By maniac, I presume you are speaking of yourself.'

Draco smirks as he sees her visibly shaking - amusement or anger he could not guess - quickly Hermione spins around and shoves the note she is clutching into his hands.

He lightly skims the note.

Draco raises an eyebrow. He tosses the note aside, disregarding Hermione protests, and burns the note without a second thought.

'Draco! Why would you burn an important piece of evidence! I could've gave it to the aurors!' Hermione looks at him in bewilderment.

The insufferable git merely shrugs and conjures a golden ball. He lightly tosses it to Hermione, and she almost missed it to his amusement.

When she inspects it, she had to point it out:

'You summoned a giant snitch?' She looks at him skeptically.

'Correction, Hermione, it looks like a giant snitch, but it's a golden ball. It won't fly out of your hands. Pass it here.'

Hermione tries her best to whip it, but as she lacks athletic skills, the ball only falls to his far right and into the sand.

Draco snickers under his breath as he _accio_s the ball into his hands.

'Hermione, we need to work on your throwing skills.'

'Draco, I don't see how this helps -'

He throws the ball and she fails to catch it. When she picks it up, Draco spots the glimmer of mischief and challenge in her eyes and he openly provokes her with a come-at-me hand gesture.

Like children, they go back and forth throwing the golden ball at each other for a while. Neither of them feel hot because the cool breeze is balancing their body temperatures. She is trying to hit his head, and he shows off his quidditch reflexes.

Eventually, Draco feels it is time to throw his intentions into action.

As Hermione catches the ball, he swiftly approaches her and takes her hands, pulling her towards him.

Hermione is stunned as Draco's lips crashed onto hers, she drops the ball and it rolls onto the water's surface as Draco takes Hermione and consumes her with lust. They stand there at the water's edge, as Draco's tongue invades Hermione's open mouth. He dominates her, and Hermione can feel her legs buckling.

Hermione slumps onto the sand, breaking her kiss with Draco. She sat there with her knees bent underneath her. He stays standing infront of her, both of their heavy pantings in the air. Draco's eyes are lust filled, and Hermione felt drunk staring up into his eyes. She touches her hands to her lips, and looks up at Draco with wide eyes.

'Tha - That was my first kiss,' Mumbles Hermione sending Draco a helpless look, while she covers her flustered face with her hands.

'It's mine now,' Draco declares, and he pulls Hermione's hand; he wants to see her hot and flustered. He pulls her backwards as he goes over her, and he pins her wrists to the sand while her legs lay out underneath him.

They stare into each other's darkened eyes before Draco goes back to dominating Hermione's lips. She pants heavily as his tongue enter her mouth, searching for hers. And he groans deeply to encourage her as she shyly explores his mouth, both of their hot and wet saliva mixing. He tries to bite down on her lower lip, but she catches his tongue which she lightly sucks on making his already erection throbe with more desire and anticipation.

As they snog heatedly, Draco's hands went down Hermione's arms and he cups a breast through the fabric of her dress, sending wild fire through her system causing her to moan. Hermione can't move her arms, it seems Draco casted a spell to pin them to the sand. His hands went downwards and up her soft milky thighs - she is pale from spending her days in the library.

Draco let his fingers travel underneath her wet panties, and he bites her lower lip as he slips one finger into her wet core.

'Dr- Draco,' Hermione moans between hot breaths that fans his face.

He licks the cut he gave her on her lower lip as he inserts a second finger deeply into her.

'Hermione, princess, you're so tight.'

He doesn't care she's a virgin, he wants her too much. As he explores Hermione wetness, her vision blurs and she isn't aware of anything except Draco and his long experienced fingers. She thrashes her legs a few times, but Draco expertly straddles her down as he slowly pumps in and out. He went faster and harder, curling his fingers in her once in a while, her moans are music to his ears - delighting him.

As Hermione nears her climax, Draco stops and she whimpers. He looks at her longingly, she is utterly flustered and panting, her cheeks are so red and her eyes are closed. Here is Hermione Granger, lying in Draco Malfoy's mercy, pinned to the sand on his private and remote beach where no one will find them.

'Open your eyes,' He says seductively, and as she slowly opens her eyes, he slides her panties off her legs and flings them far away.

He holds her heated gaze as he lift her legs onto his shoulders, Hermione's heart never raced so fast in her life; this man will do something to her that she'll never fogive and will never be allowed to forget, but she wants him too much. She likes how he makes her feel so good.

Draco trails slow and fire hot kisses onto Hermione's inner thighs as he nears her center. He is aware that they are both dressed, but he'll take his time undressing her later, he wants her squirmish first.

'Hermione,' he mutters with each kiss, as he continues locking her eyes with his, 'After this, you'll never leave me.'

Draco kiss her entrance, and Hermione gasps as his tongue enters her.

He is gentle at first, but he becomes harsher to her as he growls and cups her bum, lifting her higher which gives him more access.

Hermione's moans became hot and passionate cries of pleasure as Draco uses his fingers again - pumping in and out, and he lightly uses his teeth on her.

His licks her insides over and over, and above her moans he breaths, 'You're cunt is so wet, tell me you're mine, Hermione.'

Hermione writhes underneath Draco as he starts thrusting both his tongue and his head against her, moving her against the cold wet sand, which contrast to their hot and sweaty bodies. Back and forth, she is rubbing against the shallow water and sticky sand and he clutches her bum tightly against him.

'Tell me,' He roars, as he lets go all gentleness and becomes rougher to her along with his skills and experience. Hermione moans increase, and she has so much difficulty breathing.

'I,' she gasps as Draco scissors her opening, and he slides his tongue in the middle, 'I am,' she almost is on the verge of screaming in pleasure.

'Tell me you're mine!' He yells as he roughly jerks three fingers into her.

'I am yours,' She moans hotly as he makes her feel so good.

'Yes,' He says, as he can see she is very close to coming, 'and I am yours.'

Swiftly Draco pulls Hermione's wet entrance to his mouth as he licks and thrusts into her, letting her animalistic pleasure surround his ears. She orgasm into his mouth, and he sucks all the juice that is coming his way, he swallows every last drop, determine to have her taste herself on his tongue.

He goes back up, pinning her wrists as she awakens from her first orgasm.

'Dr- Draco?' She asks innocently. She looks tired, but very satated.

He only smirks predatorily, with a flick of his wand their clothes disappear and are scattered all around the beach.

Draco leans forward, pleased that Hermione is sweaty and flustered all over - she's more beautiful than in his dreams - and he whispers into her ears.

'Hermione,' He growls, 'I claim you as mine, you always have been and always will be my mate.'

Confused, Hermione asks into his ear, 'What are you talking about?'

He smirks, 'Greyback bit me, like he did to some Weasel kin, and now I am more... predatory.'

He wonders if it is his imagination being overactive, because Hermione's breaths quicken.

'Oh, you mean...' Hermione does not have to finish.

'I will have you,' He groans in anticipation, 'Here we will conceive my heir.'

He can sense her temper rise a little, and scornfully she says:

'That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said! I never give consent to bear your insufferable children!'

Hermione, despite blushing because she feels so many sensations everytime Draco touches her, can feel Draco's smirk widen on her neck.

'No,' Draco admits, 'But you are mine, and you said so yourself. Tonight we will make a child.'

Draco finishes that statement with lingering kisses on Hermione's neck, trailing up her jaws, skimming her cheek and onto her mouth. She can taste Draco, and he tastes so devine, but there is another taste, perhaps her own arousal, that lingers as he enters her mouth.

Draco continues fighting for dominance in Hermione's tongue, and his hands travel. He breaks away from her smart mouth, and sits up on her, to admire her beauty in the moonlight.

He goes down and a moan escapes Hermione's mouth as Draco bites her left nipple as he lets his fingers pinch and play with her right. His kisses trail to her left nipple, and his other hand gives the same treatment to her right.

_'I - I can't resist,' _her mind screams, _'I do belong to this man.'_

'Hermione,' he whispers her name, as his kisses go down her belly, letting fire wake in his path. Hot sensations swirl around her lower abdomen, and she curls her toes on the sand.

Draco took his time leisurely, he wants to kiss her entire body, and have her completely relax for him before he enters her.

He takes one leg up and he trails his kisses slowly. Downwards to the tip of her toes, and when he captures her big toe in his mouth she arcs her back. He takes his time travelling upwards, and when his lips met her he sits up.

'Draco,' Hermione says drunkily, 'Please...'

'Hermione,' Draco smiles strangely, 'I know.'

He has a wild and untamed hungry look in his eyes, like a starving man who is finally receiving a long awaited meal.

'Spread your legs open,' Draco says hungrily, as he leans forwards.

'No.'

Draco jerks his head to meet her lustfilled yet alert dilated pupils.

'Draco, unpin my wrists,' Hermione demands.

Chuckling, Draco removes the spell on Hermione, she sits up and her hands settling onto his bare chest as she intiates a kiss.

Draco does not resist, but he battles a fight of dominance with her tongue - this woman learns fast.

Hermione pulls Draco down onto her, and her hands explore his hard abs, under soft smooth skin. She lets her hands explore down his back, and she briefly cups his bum, to which he groans. She experimentally gives them a tight squeeze, and the man's hands dug and curled into the sand.

Giggling, Hermione slowly goes from Draco's bum to his huge erection. As soon as she touches him, he groans and mutters her name on her mouth. Smiling and kissing him senseless, she moves her hands in an excruciatingly slow motion, moving them up and down.

Draco can't take it anymore, if she keeps exploring him he will explode. He grabs her hands and pins them above her head, growling at seeing her smirking at his discomforting pleasure. He grips her thighs and spreads them wide open, and he goes to the tip of her entrance.

'Hermione, tell me you're mine.'

Hot, sweaty, and red as a school girl, Hermione let the words fly out of her mouth.

'I'm yours.'

And Draco slowly goes in halfway, and he draws out.

'Say it, over and over,' He commands, focusing on pleasing her.

'Draco, I'm yours.' He went in halfway, and waits to let her adjust to his size, Hermione says queitly:

'I'm yours, yours, only yours.'

And with each word Draco thrusts into her, when she cries out the promised words again, Draco went all the way, knowing he tears her innocence, and that she will always belong to him.

Hermione did not feel so much pain as incredible amount of pleasure consumes her. Draco thrusts in and out of her, rubbing her body against the salty wet sand, as he grunts primarily.

'I'm yours, Draco, please, don't stop!' She cries out.

It hits her, like the subtle waves that crashes and surrounds them as the moon tide goes up, Hermione orgasm. Draco keeps thrusting into her special spot, and even when she moans so much and collapses, he keeps thrusting in until his own release.

When his seeds spill into her, Draco relaxes and falls. His head lands between her breasts as he rides out his mind-blowing pleasure.

xxx

Draco slowly withdrew from Hermione, and he laid down beside her in the shallow water.

He held her hand in his, and he knew she wanted to say something, so he waits.

Hermione stares at the giant moon, as Draco observes her. She turns her head to him, and smiles knowingly.

'What if I didn't come here alone?' She asks curiously.

'I would knock out the bloke or blokes and fuck you senseless as a punishment, while they are nearby and unconcious,' He replies with an isn't-it-obvious look.

Hermione laughs which makes him smile.

'You took your book back,' she says gently, 'That's my favorite book.'

She moves closer to him and puts a leg on his thigh. He has always dreamt of this, and so he puts an arm around her waist to draw her closer to him.

'You had a crush on me in school,' Draco replies with a satisfied smug look.

'You think too highly of yourself,' retorts Hermione, 'That book is priceless! Why, I wouldn't leave it lying around the Hogwarts library, it can be mistaken as a library book.'

Draco shakes his head and kisses her forehead, some people never change.

Hermione looks over his shoulder, 'Draco, your ball is floating way out there.'

She points to the golden snitch look-a-like which is floating along. Draco _accio_s it for the second time, then he transfigures it into its original form - the _Hogwarts: A History _first edition, hardcover, and irreplacable deluxe.

He smirks as Hermione's eyes grow the size of sauces:

'You mean to tell me, all this time we were throwing my precious book around, and it was floating on water!'

Even though she looks throughly upset, Draco can't stop smiling at her; she's just adorable in her unique way.

'That's not all, Hermione,' he replies, his voice growing deeper, 'I discovered something interesting inside.'

Hermione turns red in a few seconds flat.

Draco opens the book, and skips the pages until he has found what he was looking for.

A picture of himself from Sixth Year.

Hermione jumps up, runs to her white dress somewhere on the beach, and hastedly throws it on. Before she can fully make her escape, Draco captures her from behind.

Held firmly in his steel like grasp, Hermione stops trying to put up a resistance, she whimpers as Draco speaks huskily into her ear.

'I have a picture of you, too. Want me to show you later tonight?'

Hermione is unsure about what Draco is implying, but swiftly he apparates her to his room, along with their scattered and dirty clothes.

Pushing Hermione onto his bed, Draco tosses the brilliant book where the sandy clothes lay, and he kisses Hermione while pulling her dress off.

Growling, he mutters on her lips:

'I will make you mine forever.'

To which Hermione cups his cheeks and looks deeply into his eyes:

'I am yours, forever.'

xxx

End.

Leave a review :)


End file.
